My Singing Monsters: Intergalactic Symphony
My Singing Monsters: Intergalactic Symphony is the fifth installment in the MSM series. It's the sequel to Dawn of Fire, My Singing Monsters, Monster to the Future & Rise of the Rilianics. The game mainly focuses on the Naturals with the new seventh Element known as the "Electro" Element (Basically the Naturals version of the Supernatural Electricity Element). The game also returns some features from previous games like for example Composer Island returns. Changes Additions *The Electro Monsters *The Botany Monsters *The Mystical Class *The Mystical Elements: Nature, Chill, Creature, Balance, Undead, Health *The Extraordinary Class (Ethereal Pairing of the Mystical Class) *The Extraordinary Elements: Warmth, Currency, Dawn, Dusk, Fashion, Fantasy *The Experimentals (Made by Ratchet Robocat) (Like Wublins but you need certain Materials to fuse to create the Monster (s) *Machinists (Made by Ratchet Robocat) *Machinist Elements: Robot, Speed, Burst, Wild, Animal, Love *Biolists (Ethereal Pairing of the Machinists) *Biolist Elements: Flight, Beauty, Stone, Toon, Strength, Gamma *Futuristics & Pastistics return! *Unknown & Lost Monsters return! *Illelics & Majestic Monsters make an appearance. *Illelic Class *Illelic Elements: Acceleration, Inertia, Magic, Steel, Laser, Gravity *Majestic Class (Ethereal Pairing of the Illelics) *Majestic Elements: Rune, Illusion, Domestic, Emotion, Charming, Paint *Underground Monsters (Renamed Subterranean Monsters) *Underground Elements: Ground, Root, Magma, Arctic, Gemstone, Wire *Synthetic Monsters (A retake of the Experimented Class) *Synthetic Elements: Reaction, Goop, Mutant, Atomic, Vapor, Rust *Wubristics *Wubtistics *Futuristic & Pastistic Fyooshuns *Prepare for new Celestials & more Rootitooting on Universal Island! *Mythical Celestials (Created by the Celestials, the Mythical Celestials have the Mythical Element & the Element they're the Mythical Celestial of) *Guardians (These are Monsters that the Celestials of the Natural, Ethereal, Supernatural, Futuristic, Pastistic, Dipster & Legendary Elements gave Special Elemental Powers to protect the Monster World & more importantly the Monsters that have the Element that the Guardian is the Guardian of) *Things just got big, big, BIG with Reunion Archipelago! *Rilianics Return *Friliatics Too *Simpletons make a reappearance Islands Lands of the Baby Monsters *Super Continent (Contains Baby Natural, Single Element Ethereal, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Dipsters, Werdos, Celestials, Guardians, Seasonals & Shugafam) *Ethereal Continent (Contains Baby Ethereal, Single Element Natural, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Dipsters, Werdthereals, Celestials, Guardians & Seasonals) *Futuristic Paradise (Contains Baby Futuristics, Baby Lost Monsters, Single Element Pastistics, Single Element Unknown Monsters, Wubbime, Wuburassic, Dipsters, Werdos, Celestials, Guardians & Seasonals) *Pastistic Resort (Contains Baby Pastistics, Baby Unknown Monsters, Single Element Futuristics, Single Element Lost Monsters, Wubbime, Wuburassic, Dipsters, Werdthereals, Celestials, Guardians & Seasonals) *Riliano Island (Contains Baby Rilianics, Single Element Friliatics, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Dipsters, Werdos & Celestials) *Friliatic Island (Contains Baby Friliatics, Single Element Rilianics, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Dipsters, Werdthereals & Celestials) *Magical Nursery (Contains Baby Machinists, Biolists, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox & Dipsters) *The Strange Forests (Contains Baby Mysticals, Extraordinaries, Wubbime, Wuburassic, Dipsters & Celestials) *Undiscovered Territory (Contains Baby Unknown Monsters, Single Element Lost Monsters, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Dipsters, Werdos & Celestials) *The Forgotten Badlands (Contains Baby Lost Monsters, Single Element Unknown Monsters, Wubbox, Rare Wubbox, Dipsters, Werdos & Celestials) *Wubling Island (Contains Baby Wublins (Aka Wublings), Wubbox, Wubthereals (Aka Wubthers), Rare Wubbox, Rare Wublings & Rare Wubthers) Natural *Woodland Island (Air, Plant, Earth, Cold, Water, Fire. Plasma is the Ethereal Element here) (Halloween) *Coral Island (Air, Plant, Earth, Cold, Water, Electro. Crystal is the Ethereal Element here) (Easter) *Sky Island (Air, Earth, Cold, Water, Fire, Electro. Mech is the Ethereal Element here) (Valentines and Summer) *Frozen Island (Air, Plant, Cold, Water, Fire, Electro. Shadow is the Ethereal Element here) (Christmas) *Blaze Island (Air, Plant, Earth, Water, Fire, Electro. Draco is the Ethereal Element here) (New Year) *Cavern Island (Air, Plant, Earth, Cold, Fire, Electro. Poison is the Ethereal Element here) (Summer) *Voltage Island (Plant, Earth, Cold, Water, Fire, Electro. Botany is the Ethereal Element here) (Winter) *Utopia Island (Natural Monsters. Can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Ethereal *Dragon Island (Plasma, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Draco, Botany. Fire is the Natural Element here) (Christmas) *Jungle Island (Not Strymes's Jungle Island) (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Botany. Air is the Natural Element here) (Winter) *Neon Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Draco. Water is the Natural Element here) (Easter) *Technology Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Draco, Botany. Electro is the Natural Element here) (New Year) *Opal Island (Plasma, Shadow, Crystal, Poison, Draco, Botany. Cold is the Natural Element here) (Valentines and Christmas) *Toxicity Island (Shadow, Mech, Crystal, Poison, Draco, Botany. Earth is the Natural Element here) (Summer) *Nightmarish Island (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, Poison, Draco, Botany. Plant is the Natural Element here) (Halloween) *Mythic Island (Ethereals Can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Futuristic *Icecap Island (Ice, Lava, Space, Light, Sand. Beast is the Pastistic Element here) (Christmas) *Volcano Island (Lava, Space, Light, Sand, Pixel. Tar is the Pastistic Element here) (New Year) *Desert Island (not from TME) (Ice, Lava, Light, Sand, Pixel. Cave is the Pastistic Element here) (Summer) *8-Bit Island (Ice, Space, Light, Sand, Pixel. Primitive is the Pastistic Element here) (Winter) *Astral Island (Ice, Lava, Space, Sand, Pixel. Insect is the Pastistic Element here) (Easter) *Guardian Island (Ice, Lava, Space, Light, Pixel. Feather is the Pastistic Element here) (Valentines) *Future Island (Futuristics can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Pastistic *Greasy Island (Beast, Cave, Insect, Tar, Primitive. Sand is the Futuristic Element here) (Summer) *Deep Cavern Island (Feather, Beast, Cave, Tar, Primitive. Space is the Futuristic Element here) (Halloween) *Flight Island (Feather, Beast, Insect, Tar, Primitive. Light is the Futuristic Element here) (Valentines) *Feral Island (Feather, Beast, Cave, Insect, Tar. Lava is the Futuristic Element here) (New Year) *Prehistoric Island (Feather, Beast, Cave, Insect, Primitive. Ice is the Futuristic Element here) (Easter) *Arachnid Island (Feather, Cave, Insect, Tar, Primitive. Pixel is the Futuristic Element here) (Christmas) *Past Island (Pastistics can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Rilianic These Islands return from ROTR (& Respectively Time Chaos too if you count that as well) *Alloy Island (Entropy, Metal, Energy, Wood, Wool. Rubber is the Friliatic Element here) *Fleece Island (Entropy, Energy, Wood, Wool, Pressure. Movement is the Friliatic Element here) *Particle Island (Entropy, Metal, Energy, Wood, Pressure. Darkness is the Friliatic Element here) *Bark Island (Entropy, Metal, Wood, Wool, Pressure. Life is the Friliatic Element here) *Lightning Island (Entropy, Metal, Energy, Wool, Pressure. Death is the Friliatic Element here) *Pressurized Island (Metal, Energy, Wood, Wool, Pressure. Heat is the Friliatic Element here) *Raktata Archipelago (Rilianics can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Friliatic These Islands return from ROTR (& Respectively Time Chaos too if you count that as well) *Living Island (Heat, Life, Death, Rubber, Movement. Wood is the Rilianic Element here) *Heated Island (Heat, Life, Death, Darkness, Movement. Entropy is the Rilianic Element here) *Solid Island (Heat, Death, Darkness, Rubber, Movement. Wool is the Rilianic Element here) *Void Island (Life, Death, Darkness, Rubber, Movement. Pressure is the Rilianic Element here) *Skull Island (Heat, Life, Death, Darkness, Rubber. Energy is the Rilianic Element here) *Motion Island (Heat, Life, Darkness, Rubber, Movement. Metal is the Rilianic Element here) *The Lands of Masírika (Friliatics can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Unknown *Jam Tart Island (Candy, Jelly, Fruit, Smog, Security. Goo is the Lost Element here) *Smoke Island (Jelly, Fruit, Smog, Bone, Security. Time is the Lost Element here) *Armoured Island (Candy, Jelly, Smog, Bone, Security. Rock is the Lost Element here) *Sweetness Island (Candy, Jelly, Fruit, Bone, Security. Disorder is the Lost Element here) *Corpse Island (Candy, Jelly, Fruit, Smog, Bone. Dark is the Lost Element here) *Pear Island (Candy, Fruit, Smog, Bone, Security. Spore is the Lost Element here) *Unknown Island (Unknown Monsters can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Lost *Shroom Island (Dark, Disorder, Rock, Spore, Time. Security is the Unknown Element here) *Clockwise Island (Disorder, Goo, Rock, Spore, Time. Smog is the Unknown Element here) *Amalgamation Island (Dark, Goo, Rock, Spore, Time. Jelly is the Unknown Element here) *Ore Island (Dark, Disorder, Goo, Rock, Spore. Candy is the Unknown Element here) *Underworld Island (Dark, Disorder, Goo, Spore, Time. Bone is the Unknown Element here) *ERROR Island (Dark, Disorder, Goo, Rock, Time. Fruit is the Unknown Element here) *Lost Island (Lost Monsters can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Mystical *Enchanted Island (Nature, Chill, Creature, Balance, Health. Currency is the Extraordinary Element here) *Healthy Island (Nature, Chill, Creature, Undead, Health. Beauty is the Extraordinary Element here) *Legend Island (Nature, Creature, Balance, Undead, Health. Fantasy is the Extraordinary Element here) *Zen Island (Nature, Chill, Creature, Balance, Undead. Dawn is the Extraordinary Element here) *Corpse Island (Chill, Creature, Balance, Undead, Health. Dusk is the Extraordinary Element here) *Snowy Wonderland Island (Nature, Chill, Balance, Undead, Health. Warmth is the Extraordinary Element here) *The Forgotten Wondermine (Mystical Monsters can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Extraordinary *Fairytale Island (Warmth, Dawn, Dusk, Fashion, Fantasy. Nature is the Mystical Element here) *Treasure Chest Island (Warmth, Currency, Dawn, Dusk, Fantasy. Chill is the Mystical Element here) *Oasis Island (Warmth, Currency, Dawn, Fashion, Fantasy. Undead is the Mystical Element here) *Sunrise Island (Warmth, Currency, Dawn, Dusk, Fashion. Health is the Mystical Element here) *Twilight Island (Warmth, Currency, Dusk, Fashion, Fantasy. Balance is the Mystical Element here) *Gorgeous Island (Currency, Dawn, Dusk, Fashion, Fantasy. Creature is the Mystical Element here) *Amazing Cove (Extraordinary Monsters can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Illelic *Inertia Island (Acceleration, Inertia, Steel, Laser, Gravity. Rune is the Majestic Element here) *Laser Island (Acceleration, Magic, Steel, Laser, Gravity. Charming is the Majestic Element here) *Acceleration Island (Acceleration, Inertia, Magic, Laser, Gravity. Domestic is the Majestic Element here) *Gravity Island (Inertia, Magic, Steel, Laser, Gravity. Illusion is the Majestic Element here) *Magic Island (Acceleration, Inertia, Magic, Steel, Gravity. Emotion is the Majestic Element here) *Steel Island (Acceleration, Inertia, Magic, Steel, Laser. Paint is the Majestic Element here) *Illelia Island (Illelic Monsters can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Majestic *Domestic Island (Rune, Domestic, Emotion, Charming, Paint. Laser is the Illelic Element here) *Paint Island (Rune, Illusion, Emotion, Charming, Paint. Magic is the Illelic Element here) *Charming Island (Illusion, Domestic, Emotion, Charming, Paint. Inertia is the Illelic Element here) *Emotion Island (Rune, Illusion, Domestic, Emotion, Paint. Acceleration is the Illelic Element here) *Illusion Island (Rune, Illusion, Domestic, Emotion, Charming. Gravity is the Illelic Element here) *Rune Island (Rune, Illusion, Domestic, Charming, Paint. Steel is the Illelic Element here) *Zoological Castle (Majestic Monsters can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Machinist *Metallic Island (Robot, Speed, Burst, Wild, Love. Stone is the Biolist Element here) *Vicious Island (Robot, Speed, Burst, Wild, Animal. Strength is the Biolist Element here) *Balloon Island (Robot, Burst, Wild, Animal, Love. Flight is the Biolist Element here) *Raceway Island (Speed, Burst, Wild, Animal, Love. Gamma is the Biolist Element here) *Romantic Island (Robot, Speed, Burst, Animal, Love. Beauty is the Biolist Element here) *Zoo Island (Robot, Speed, Wild, Animal, Love. Toon is the Biolist Element here) *The Machinists Empire (Machinists can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Biolist *Cartoon Island (Flight, Beauty, Toon, Strength, Gamma. Robot is the Machinist Element here) *Attractive Island (Flight, Beauty, Stone, Toon, Strength. Love is the Machinist Element here) *Ray Island (Flight, Beauty, Stone, Toon, Gamma. Speed is the Machinist Element here) *Mountain View Island (Flight, Stone, Toon, Strength, Gamma. Burst is the Machinist Element here) *Muscular Island (Beauty, Stone, Toon, Strength, Gamma. Wild is the Machinist Element here) *Propeller Island (Flight, Beauty, Stone, Strength, Gamma. Animal (Different Animal Element) is the Machinist Element here) *The Peaceful Plains (Biolists can be teleported here at Level 20 & stay on their original Island (s) Outer Lands Abstract Island, Colourful Coral Reef, Laboratory Island and Planet Xenon Respectively return from Time Chaos. The Musical Way is reference to The Milky Way as in our Galaxy. *Forged Warehouse (Level 5 "Natural") *Disco Island (Level 10 "Natural") *Delicious Carnival (Level 10 "Natural") *Kingdom Island (Level 15 "Natural") *The City of Legends (Level 20 "Natural") *Mayhem Island (Level 5 "Ethereal") *Gem Shores (Level 5 "Ethereal") *Supreme Plateau (Level 10 "Ethereal") *Treasure Trove Caverns (Level 15 "Ethereal") *Horrifying Island (Level 20 "Ethereal") *Abstract Island (Level 5 "Natural" and "Ethereal") *Peacewood Park (Level 5 "Natural" and "Ethereal") *Colourful Coral Reef (Level 10 "Natural" and "Ethereal") *Mythological Island (Level 10 "Natural" and "Ethereal") *Laboratory Island (Level 15 "Natural" and "Ethereal") *Parade Island (Level 15 "Natural" and "Ethereal") *Planet Xenon (Level 20 "Natural" and "Ethereal") *The Musical Way (Level 20 "Natural" and "Ethereal") Elemental Lands *The Rocky Tombs (Earth) *Everlasting Inferno Wastelands (Fire) *Chilly Island (Cold) *Seaside Resort Island (Water) *Exotic Rainforest (Plant) *Hurricane Island (Air) *Voltage Laboratory (Electro) *Oozing Island (Plasma) *Mediaeval Castle (Shadow) *Advanced Hi-tech Island (Mech) *Ruby Island (Crystal) *Gaseous Island (Poison) *Dragon's Lair (Draco) *The Rainforest of Music (Botany) *Godly Temple (Legendary) *Surge Island (Electricity) Other Energy Island and Power Island Respectively return from Time Chaos. *Wublin Paradise (Upgraded even bigger & better version of Wublin Island) *Wubthereal Archipelago (Upgraded even bigger & better version of Wubthereal Island) *Wubristic Island *Wubtistic Island *Simpleton Island (Homeland of the Simpletons) *Experimenting Base (Where the Experimentals live) *Fyooshun Island (Now with Futuristic & Pastistic Fyooshuns (Rilianic & Friliatic Fyooshuns return too!)) *Elemental Island (The Homeland of the Mythical Celestials) *The Gardens of Harmony (Homeland of the Guardians) *Universal Island (New bigger & better version of Celestial Island & with a new cooler song) *Composer Continent (Has all Monsters in Intergalactic Symphony except for Werdos & Werdthereals) *Energy Island (Not from ROTR) *Power Island *Reunion Archipelago (Has all & I mean '''all '''the Monsters in this game here once they Level up to Level 30. Has 7 parts each with 6 sections in it) More Islands coming soon Notes *MSM Intergalactic Symphony is basically putting Age of the Elements and Monstrous Journey together so that it isn't too much work for me (Monster Master) to do. *The Experimentals, Machinists & Biolists are made by Ratchet Robocat who is now helping with Intergalactic Symphony. Category:Games Category:Monster Master Category:Collaborative Stuff Category:MSM: IS Category:MSM: DS